


The Marvelous Training Aid

by MrsHamill



Series: Dribble Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-19
Updated: 2001-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm supposed to insert it WHERE?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marvelous Training Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Telesilla or on a dare from her or some damn thing.

"Master? What... exactly... is this?"

"It's a training aid, Padawan."

"A. Training. Aid?"

"Exactly."

"How...?"

"Of course, it requires the assistance of a second person to properly seat it. Drop your trousers, please, Padawan."

"???"

"Please. And your underwear. Very good. Now. Bend over and grab your ankles. This lubricant is a bit cold, I'm afraid, but it will warm quickly. Deep breath now..."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's all... all right, I was just a bit... surprised."

"Relax, Padawan. This will be much easier if you just relax. You know I would never hurt you."

"Not consciously, no..."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I didn't..."

"Nothing, Master. Nothing. Are you finished?"

"Not quite, it needs to go in a bit..."

_gasp_ "MASter..."

"There. I believe that's the right spot."

_shallow panting_ "Uh, yes. As you say, Master."

"Good, there's half of it then..."

" _Half?_ "

"Now, this part loops around, oh, I'm sorry, stand up, please, Obi-Wan. Spread your... There. Yes. The strap comes up through here, and the loop fits, ah. There. That's not too tight, is it?"

"Um, no, not yet, I... Master, this is... this is..."

"What, Padawan? Is there something wrong?"

"This is... embarrassing, Master."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Padawan. We've seen each other in worse situations, after all."

"But, Master..."

"Here, let me just get the other part..."

"There's _more_??"

"Well, yes, there's the part that stays with me."

"What the..."

"Oh, I need to put the batteries in."

"Master... How in the name of the Force is this a training aid?"

"You'll see, Padawan."

"I can barely sit..."

"You'll be sparring."

" _Sparring_? With... with _this_ thing... in me and around... Master, that's..."

"Well, doing katas, at least. That's the nature of the exercise, Padawan. To focus your attention away from the physical."

"Master, I've fought with discomfort--"

"Oh, it's not discomfort we're aiming at here, Padawan."

_blink_ "I beg your pardon."

"There. Now it should work fine, once I turn it on."

"Turn it _on_?"

"It's voice activated."

"Voice..."

"Yes, Padawan. Like this, you see."

"uh."

"Actually, I find that it looks quite good on you."

"oh."

"I further find that I'm taking quite an interest in how this training exercise will continue."

"mmmmmmmaaaass..."

"I've been admiring your form for some years, now, Obi-Wan. Here. Let me help you take off your shirt. It looks as though it's binding on you."

"uh. Yesssss..."

"The purpose of this exercise, of course, is to see whether you can divorce yourself from physical pleasure in order to operate normally. Since we have long been trained--"

"oh, gods..."

"--to endure pain and physical discomfort while still operating at peak efficiency, doing so while under the influence of extreme pleasure--"

"master... please..."

"--is an entirely different paradigm. Yes, Padawan?"

"I... I... can't..."

"Certainly you can, Obi-Wan. I have nothing but the utmost faith in you, my precious Padawan. Your strength of character and strength in the Force is as blinding as your... your beauty."

"beau... beau...tee?"

"Oh, yes, my beautiful Padawan. Ahh... you're sweating... a drop is slowly... Here. Let me... let me help you..."

"mmmmaaaaass... mmmaaahhhh..."

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Pleeeeese... oh, gods... please..."

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Don't... don't stop... talking..."

"Never, my most lovely Padawan. In fact, I think I feel a filibuster coming on..."

"Oh, maaasssterrrrr...."

end


End file.
